There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dog harness and, more particularly, to a vehicle safety restraint for canines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether heading to the local supermarket, veterinarian, or just out for a casual drive in the country, dogs have become common passengers in vehicles. In unprecedented numbers, Americans are even taking their four-legged friends on vacation with them. From Disney, to the beach, to Manhattan, by plane, train, or automobile, Americans simply can""t stand the thought of leaving their dog home alone. While some dogs feel right at home sitting on an automobile seat, or sticking their head out of the automobile window, many dogs are uncomfortable in a moving vehicle thus causing them distress, and in turn, the dogs begin to constantly move about within the automobile. However, an unsecured dog riding in an automobile can lead to serious and sometimes fatal injuries in the event of a sudden stop or impact from an accident.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which to not only safely secure a canine in a vehicle, but which also allows for ample canine mobility, while still resulting in sufficient confined boundaries for effectively restraining the canine in the event of a sudden stop or impact from an accident in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose the design and function for an animal safety tether for attachment to the bed of a pick-up truck: U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,369 issued in the name of Hill et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,190 issued in the name of Tinker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,876 issued in the name of Krekelberg; U.S. Pat. No. D 360,711 issued in the name of O""Neill; and U.S. Pat. No. D 343,032 issued in the name of Carrero.
The following patents disclose a dog restraining harness for use in an automobile: U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,335 issued in the name of Holt, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,061 issued in the name of McCullough; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,991 issued in the name of Luce; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,630 issued in the name of Luce.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which safely secures a canine in a vehicle and which allows for ample canine mobility, while still resulting in sufficient confined boundaries for effectively restraining the canine in the event of a sudden stop or impact from an accident in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle safety restraint for canines which easily attaches around a prior fastened vehicle seat belt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device having adjustable webbing buckles for accommodating dogs of various sizes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device having a neck strap for providing a collar through which the canine""s head and neck pass.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device with a neck strap having adjustable webbing buckles so as to allow the collar to be enlarged or recoiled in order to provide a snug fit around the canine""s neck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device with an upper restraint designed to be positioned longitudinally over the canine""s back during use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device with a lower restraint designed to be positioned longitudinally against the canine""s stomach during use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device having a metal ring to provide added structural rigidity to the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a harness strap having a length which allows for ample canine mobility, while still resulting in sufficient confined boundaries for effectively restraining the canine in the event of a sudden stop or impact from an accident.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device having a leash strap designed to be looped around a prior fastened vehicle seat belt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canine restraining device having a leash strap with a leash connection ring for walking the canine so as to eliminate the need to remove the present invention during short rest periods while traveling.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle safety restraint for canines includes an upper restraint, a lower restraint, a neck strap, a harness strap, and a leash strap. Restraints, neck strap, harness strap, and leash strap are fabricated from a woven webbing. The upper restraint has a length measuring approximately 5 inches and is designed to be positioned longitudinally over the canine""s back during use. The lower restraint has a length measuring approximately 6 inches and is designed to be positioned longitudinally against the canine""s stomach during use.
The neck strap is bifurcated and thus provides a collar through which the canine""s head and neck pass.
The harness strap has a length which allows for ample canine mobility, while still resulting in sufficient confined boundaries for effectively restraining the canine in the event of a sudden stop or impact from an accident.
The leash strap is designed to be looped around a prior fastened vehicle seat belt having been tightly adjusted against a vehicle seat. The leash strap includes a leash connection ring for walking the canine so as to eliminate the need to remove the present invention during short rest periods while traveling.
The use of the present invention serves to safely secure a canine in a vehicle and allow for ample canine mobility, while still resulting in sufficient confined boundaries for effectively restraining the canine in the event of a sudden stop or impact from an accident in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.